


You can't be real

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of evil Theo, Sad Derek, Scared Derek, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: It wasn’t that he didn’t want him, want Stiles. It’s just that he was fucked up and everything that he touched died. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, it’s that he deserved better. The human was just so smart and courageous. He was always the one saving everyone’s ass even with no powers.He was creative, loyal, smart and caring. And he was too good to let Derek ruin him.So he tried his hardest to stay away. He treated him like he was just an annoying defenceless human even though the wolf knew he wasn’t. He was practically certain that Stiles would survive the longest out of all of them. He tried to act like he didn’t need him, even though Stiles already saved his ass a couple of times now. His wolf was already so attached to the human that Derek still needed to work on his control every day.





	1. Soulmates

**_ You can’t be real.  _ **

He looked at Scott’s shoulder, a heart neatly traced on his skin. At least, everyone could clearly see what it was, what it meant. Scott didn’t have to deal with people’s questions he couldn’t answer.

Stiles looked over his own wrist. He could easily see it was a plant decorated with some flowers. But what kind? Why? What did it meant? He didn’t know and it was driving him crazy. Why couldn’t he end up with something easy like everyone else..?

*******************************************

It’s when their lives turned upside down that he understood what it meant. Still, it wasn’t like he could go around and tell everyone that the plant was wolfsbane and that it meant his soulmate was a werewolf, a tortured werewolf. But he was careful, looking at the mark on every werewolf they met.

He knew it wasn’t Scott, of course, otherwise he would have stopped looking a long time ago. Anyway, Scott already found his soulmate. It wasn’t Derek, it was hard to miss the triskelion across his back. It wasn’t Boyd, Isaac or Erica. But still he didn’t lose hope that one day he’d find him or her.

But as Liam, Brett, Theo and the twins came along he started to worry more and more. Maybe he would never find them, maybe he wasn’t meant to. Anyway, what werewolf would want a skinny defenceless human as a soulmate? None. No one would want to have to protect someone who couldn’t protect themselves. His worry slowly turned into sadness and anger that he drowned into Malia. It’s not that he didn’t like her but they weren’t soulmates… There was something missing between them.

He comforted himself by thinking that his soulmate was probably out there hunting and killing everyone on their way. He was better without them anyway. He tried to convince himself but there was this huge piece missing inside of him that kept him from being truly happy.

**************************************************

It wasn’t that he didn’t want him, want Stiles. It’s just that he was fucked up and everything he touched died. It wasn’t that he didn’t like him, it’s that he deserved better. The human was just so smart and brave. He was always the one saving everyone’s ass even with no magical abilities.

He was creative, loyal, smart and caring. And he was too good to let Derek ruin him.

So he tried his hardest to stay away. He treated him like he was just an annoying weak human even though the wolf knew he wasn’t. He was practically certain that Stiles would survive the longest out of all of them. He tried to act like he didn’t need him, even though Stiles already saved his ass a couple of times now. His wolf was already so attached to the human that Derek still needed to work on his control every day.

It wasn’t his fault if everyone assumed that the triskelion was his mark, he just never showed the little flower hiding just under his hip.

Stiles didn’t know and he didn’t want him to, didn’t want to disappoint the boy who was waiting for his soulmate with high expectations. He didn’t plan to tell him, ever. Derek thought that in another life they would have been perfect for each other. They would have protected Beacon Hills together, his mother would have loved him. His sisters too. Stiles and Laura would have been best friends he had no doubt. In another life where he never met Kate, Paige or Jennifer. Where his family would still be alive. A life where he didn’t became what he was now. Where Derek wasn’t as broken.

And it was selfish for him to tell his soulmate just so he could feel better. He could survive like that… And if he didn’t, at least Stiles would.

He wouldn’t take the teenager down with him…

***********************************************

It had always been easy for Stiles to understand people, to look at them and see everything hiding underneath their mask. But this time he couldn’t, he looked at Derek and he could see the hurt and the sadness through every frown thrown at him. He could see the love Derek wanted to be able to give to his friend and the need to have a pack, a family who would love him back, broken pieces and all. Stiles was pretty good at reading people but there was this part of Derek he couldn’t quite see.

Maybe it was the mystery that seemed to pull him towards the other man, a little bit of curiosity probably but he knew there was something stronger too. He tried to investigate it, now that Derek was full time part of the pack, but every time he seemed to get closer the wolf just pushed him away.

He couldn’t ignore the feelings in his chest but the werewolf just seemed to hate him more every day so he gave up. Derek didn’t want him in his life so he wouldn’t be… It’s not like Derek was his soulmate… He could get over it…

Maybe…

***************************************************

He hadn’t talk to Stiles in 2 weeks, maybe 3 and it was driving him crazy. He thought that by finally pushing him away everything would be easier but it wasn’t… Not for him, not for Stiles. He was making nightmares at night and he felt empty.

 

*********************************************

It must have been around 3 in the morning when he woke up to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. He groaned slowly pushing himself out of the bed.

It’s when he reached the door that the smell hit him.

Stiles…Panicked and terrified Stiles.

He opened it quickly.

    - I’m… Sorry, _he managed to say._ You were the closest…

Derek invited him inside worried when a smell of blood hit him.

    - Are you…alright? _He asked trying to hide the emotions in his voice._

    - Physically? Couple of cuts on my legs. _Stiles explained._ Emotionally? Still shocked I guess.

The werewolf managed to find some bandages in his bathroom before coming back to Stiles, sat on his bed.

    - What happened? _Derek asked._

    - I just… My jeep broke down so I was walking home and I guess Theo had been following me and I didn’t notice, well not soon enough anyway…

Anger woke up in Derek’s chest and he could barely keep his claws in.

    - What did he do to you Stiles? _The wolf asked trying to calm himself while he cleaned his knees._

    - He pushed me onto the ground… He said he was my soulmate and he… he wanted to claim me so I would be his forever. _He said painfully._

He was going to kill him, torture him, do whatever it takes to hurt him as much as possible. Nobody could touch Stiles. He was trying so hard to stay calm when he noticed that the boy’s arms were still wrapped around his stomach.

    - Stiles? _He said reaching out for him._ What is it?

He delicately pressed his hand against Stiles’ wrist which made him flinch. He so slowly pulled away his arms. He kept a groan from coming out of his mouth. Fucking asshole.

Stiles’ shirt was ripped, claw marks going from his shirt to his pants leaving some deep cuts on his stomach. He looked up at the broken boy wiping a tear rolling down his cheek.

    - I’m fine Derek, I promise. _He said even though he knew he was bleeding too much._

    - Did he touch you, Stiles? _He asked carefully._

    - No, _he said shaking his head,_ no he didn’t… I used the bottle with the mixture Deaton gave me. I blinded him long enough so I could run here.

Derek carefully wrapped the bandages tight around the cuts. He could see Stiles was still shaking, head down, looking at the ground. The werewolf didn’t know what to do, he wanted to help so badly but he didn’t know how, emotions were never his strongest point. He sat close to the other man so their thighs were touching.

    - What if he’s right, _Stiles finally said shakily._ What if he is my soulmate? Maybe he’s what I deserve, _he admitted as he started playing with his fingers._

There was this huge knot forming in his stomach. He thought he was protecting Stiles but maybe he was just making him feel worthless.

    - Anyway, what werewolf would want a human who can’t fucking defend himself as a soulmate? _He chuckled angrily._

Maybe by keeping him in the dark he was letting Stiles put himself in danger as he continued looking for his werewolf soulmate. Maybe he was making him feel like he was only worth someone like Theo.

That couldn’t be it. He was _protecting_ Stiles, protecting him for the Hale’s bad luck. Than why wasn’t his wolf agreeing with him?

    - He’s not, Stiles, Theo isn’t your soulmate. _He said._

    - And why not? _He said angrily._ Look at me Derek. Even you think that I’m just an annoying defenceless human. I’m just useless! I don’t even know why you guys keep me in the pack. I’m not a werewolf or a banshee. I can’t use shit to defend myself or, even less, someone else. I don’t belong here.

It took a few seconds before Derek finally answered making Stiles think that he was agreeing for a while.

    - You belong in this pack as much as everyone else. _He bit his lip._ If you weren’t there we would probably all be dead. Me, first. You’re not useless! You smart, too smart for anyone else. You’re loyal and courageous, you don’t have abilities but you always want to be part of the plans to save your friends or even strangers. You make the plans, you find the information, and you do everything so we don’t just throw ourselves into something that could easily kill us. And you always save our asses when we don’t listen to you.

He waited a little before taking deep breath to calm his heart that was beating so fast. He shouldn’t have said that.

    - You’re worth so much more Than someone like Theo, Stiles.

He shouldn’t have said that either but he couldn’t help himself. He watched surprise turn into anger on Stiles’ face.

    - How could you say that? _Stiles almost spat._

    - Because it’s the truth, _he answered confused._

An angry chuckle passed his lips.

    - You hate me! _He said in disbelief._ You think I’m annoying and obnoxious… And that I’m useless, I’m just always in your way. And you make me fucking know every day.

He sighed, calming himself down.

    - So don’t, please don’t try and make me believe what you just said. _He pleaded before biting his lip hard._

Derek knew Stiles was trying hard not to break down. He had to tell him, he couldn’t let him go like this.

    - I’m messed up Stiles, you know I am… And… And sometimes I rather keep my feelings inside so I don’t get hurt or I don’t hurt anyone. Everyone I care about die or betray me…

He pushed himself up and pushed his pants down just enough so that the teenager could see the mark on his hip.

    - Sorry… I didn’t want you to get hurt Stiles… I wouldn’t have been able to live with it. I’m not good for you.

The room fell silent. Stiles was looking at him, shocked.

    - And you didn’t think I could choose for myself? _He simply answered._

    - What? _Derek said confused_

    - You keep saying you not good for me but you saved my life more times than I can count. You saved the pack so many times and I know you don’t want to show it but you like them all and you’d do anything for them.

    - What..? _He said once again, shocked._

    - You always do everything for everyone but you never do anything for you. Why are you afraid of being happy Derek?

    - Because I couldn’t live knowing something happened to you because of me.  _Derek sighed._

    - Anything could happen to me Derek. A werewolf could eat me tomorrow or I could crash my car! It’s not because we’re together that life will suddenly be more dangerous than it already is. It won’t. I’ll keep throwing myself in werewolf plans that could potentially kill me because nobody still wants to give me a gun. And you’ll keep wanting to sacrifice yourself to save everyone but at least… We’ll have each other.

Stiles got up, not without a groan of pain, to take a few steps toward Derek.

    - Stop denying things to yourself. You can have this, you deserve this Derek.

He looked up to Stiles still unsure.

    - You said I deserved the best… You’re my soulmate, I don’t think it gets better than this. We were, literally, made for each other.

He felt Stiles’ hands against him and he let himself be tugged into a kiss. This was everything he ever dreamt of. He pressed both hands on each side of Stiles’ face and deepened the kiss.

Stiles finally leaned back and pressed their forehead together.

    - I love you, _the human smiled._

    - I love you too, _Derek answered giving him back his smile before pressing their lips together once again._


	2. The heart of the pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turned out life became easier for both of them. For the first time in so long Derek was finally truly happy, and so was Stiles and everyone around them.  
> But that is until Stiles, Lydia and Mason goes missing.

Turned out life became easier for both of them. For the first time in so long Derek was finally truly happy, and so was Stiles and everyone around them.

But that is until Stiles, Lydia and Mason went missing.

Scott was more than tired of alphas trying to steal his pack but this one was smart.

    - Why them? _Hayden asked._

    - Because they are the brains of the pack and without them… _Derek trailed._

    - We can’t do anything, _Liam finished._

Worry was eating Derek up. This alpha was dangerous, really and he wouldn’t mind killing some humans to have what he wanted. His hands were shaking when he crossed his arms over his chest.

    - So what do we do? _Malia asked._

    - We look for clues they might have left or scent that could bring us to them, _Scott answered._ We save our friends…

**************************************************

They found nothing in Lydia or Mason’s room and nothing in Stiles’ either but Derek wasn’t losing hope as he searched every corner of the room. He couldn’t lose hope.

    - There has to be something, _he groaned angrily._

It’s when his fist connected with the wall and a scream left his lips that he noticed something. He looked closely to Stiles’ board as he heard the others run up the stairs.

He hadn’t notice before but one of the strings wasn’t the same color as the other ones. An orange line in a sea of red. He had never seen this color, his own favorite, on the board before and something was telling him it meant something.

    - Derek? What is it? _Scott asked following his eyes to the board._

He pressed his fingers against it following the lines to a picture of an abandoned building. His head snapped towards Scott.

    - That’s where they are, _he said hopeful._

****************************

Derek knew they were right when they entered the building. He could smell the three of them as well as the idiot who took them.

He still managed to contain himself and follow the others knowing Stiles would be mad at him for recklessly throwing himself in a fight, possibly putting the 3 humans in danger. Their scent was clear outside of the door but once they were inside, they were quickly overcome by chemicals. All they could do was listen to the sound around them. They followed the sound of heartbeats to one of the rooms in the basement.

Scott pressed his ear against the door, holding up two fingers at them. There was only 2 people behind the door. Derek selfishly hoped one of them was Stiles.

They pushed the door, ready to attack, only to find Lydia and Mason tied to a chair. Both of them looked pretty fine. Malia and Liam ran to help them as the worry grew in Derek’s chest. Why wasn’t he with them?

    - Where’s Stiles? _He desperately asked_

    - He left with him not too long ago, _Mason answered._

He pointed him the direction.

    - Derek, _Lydia called after him as he started running._ Be careful.

 He nodded, understanding the meaning but he didn’t care, as long as he saved Stiles.

He swung the door open and breathed in trying to find Stiles scent.

Blood…That’s the only thing he could smell, too much blood.

He continued running through an endless hallway until he heard his name.

    - Derek…Please…

It wasn’t a strong scream just a choke up sound that even his werewolf earing had barely heard. He followed the sound to the first door on his right. He kicked it down.

    - Stiles? _He choked up._

The man was lying on the floor, a pool of blood all around him, his own blood.

    - Derek, _he managed to say before he started coughing._

Blood was dripping down his stomach, his shoulder and one of his thigh were laid teeth and claw marks across. Derek could hear his breathing becoming weaker and weaker as blood was filling up his lungs.

He kneeled down beside him.

    - Stiles, _he said as tears started running down his cheeks._

    - I’m fine, _the human tried to smile even though he was barely able to keep his eyes open._ I love you.

He couldn’t die. Derek shook his head pressing their foreheads together. He couldn’t leave him.

    - Baby, stay with me ok? _He tried even if he knew it was useless._ Let your eyes open.

Then something clicked in his head.

    - Scott! _He screamed at the top of his lungs._

Scott could do something. Scott could save him. He pushed himself on his feet but he turned around only to face the monster that had tried to kill his boyfriend.

    - Where do you think you’re going Derek? _He smiled._ You don’t like my little gift?

    - I’m gonna kill you, _he said through his teeth._

The other wolf only chuckled before throwing himself at Derek.

Stiles could barely see anything through his half closed eyelids but he could only hear the fight beside him. He would have wanted to tell Derek he loved him before dying, make him promise to take care of his dad for him. But he couldn’t… He was too late.

Derek watched his boyfriend’s head fall to the side as a broken scream left his lips. He ripped the wolf’s throat out before letting himself fall on his knees. The pain was hurting so deep in his chest that he couldn’t stop himself from crying.

His eyes fell on the ground, he couldn’t look at him anymore, he wanted to throw up. He couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t be.

He hit the ground a couple of times before the rest of the pack ran into the room. They spotted him first.

    - Derek, what happened? _Malia asked calmly._

    - Where’s Stiles? _Scott asked not long after._

He wasn’t even strong enough to tell them, to show them. Lydia started screaming catching everyone’s attention. It wasn’t a banshee scream, Derek knew what it was. The room fell silent for a while until all they could they could hear were broken sobs and comforting whispers. It’s Scott who broke first as he was fully crying. He couldn’t control his shift so he started running, to go anywhere but there, to go somewhere to forget his best friend was dead and that nothing mattered anymore. What was he going to say to the sheriff who lost his last family? It was all his fault, he should’ve never brought Stiles into this.

Stiles was the heart of the pack… And now it was broken.


	3. The new wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to open his eyes but the lights in his face were blinding him. He groaned in pain but finally managed to open them.  
> He was at the hospital but, he frowned, he wasn’t in a normal room, he was at the morgue.

He tried to open his eyes but the lights in his face were blinding him. He groaned in pain but finally managed to open them.

He was at the hospital but, he frowned, he wasn’t in a normal room, he was at the morgue.

His memories were coming back slowly. He was supposed to be dead. His injuries were far too serious for him to survive like that with nothing left on his skin either. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what it meant but he didn’t want to think about it now, so he got up, he needed to find Scott and Derek.

He was about to push the door when Melissa beat him to it. So he stood there as a pair of shocked eyes stopped on him.

    - I really need to find Derek, _he simply said._

***************************************************

    - You’re not real, _he said frowning._

Stiles looked at him worried. Derek looked like he hadn’t slept or ate in a few days which was probably the case since Melissa told him he was technically dead for 3 days. He was so afraid that the wolf would have done something dumb

    - Yes I am, _he answered with a smile._

    - No, you’re not, I’m dreaming.

    - Ok, big guy, what do you want me to do to prove you that it’s me.

Derek took both his hands in his. 10 fingers.

    - You can’t be real Stiles, _he almost cried._ I couldn’t protect you and you died.

    - Hey! 1. I’m not dead and 2. What happened wasn’t your fault in any way!

Derek pulled him into a crushing hug and held him tight against him.

    - It’s like I was in a nightmare, _he said._ You were dying and I couldn’t do anything. And then… Then I couldn’t live without you…

    - I’m here Derek, _he said holding him tighter._

***************************************************

Next stop was his dad, who held him for what seemed like hours. And they both cried.

After that it was Scott, who was in no better shape than Derek. He cried too. Scott told him how those 3 days felt like hell for him and for everyone.

They held a pack meeting where he explained everything to everyone.

    - So you’re a werewolf now? _Mason asked._

Stiles nodded smiling before letting his fangs grow under everyone’s surprised stares.

    - Dude! It took me 4 months before learning that without shifting completely. _Scott whined._

    - I know, I helped you, _he said proudly._ I’ve been helping werewolves long enough to know some tricks.

A warm feeling was spreading through Derek’s chest. Stiles was fine, right there and smiling, something Derek thought he would never ever see again.

He looked at Stiles’ mark. Wolfsbane, for Stiles it had meant that his soulmate was a werewolf. Little flowers attached to a huge plant drawing Derek’s tortured soul.

His own was similar to Stiles’ through the flowers were a lot bigger. At the time he didn’t know that it meant. Stiles wasn’t a werewolf so he didn’t know what of think of it. But in a way it predicted this day. Stiles was now a werewolf and even thought wolsbane could kill them, his mother always said that the flowers were the prettiest of all. She used to say they were magic, helping each other grow so they could be strong together. He knew they were just flowers and a story his mother invented for them but for him it had always meant that Stiles was there to helping him grow and get him out of this darkness surrounding him.

    - I love you, _he said in Stiles’ ear when this one sat by his side._

    - I love you too, _he answered pressing their lips together._

    - Don’t leave me ever again, _he pleaded leaning their forehead together._

    - I won’t, I promise, _he said intertwining their fingers._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
>  Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
>  Lauren xxxx


End file.
